Screaming Hush
by Kazahana Yukina
Summary: "I love you..." Now it's Sasuke's turn to be confused...Sasuke X Sakura...Sequel to Being Snob.


**Finally! The sequel is done! Pardon for not uploading earlier. And yes I changed my pen name from MIHARA YUKINA...  
><strong>

**This story is dedicated to Carlaivy, Meeko and those who requested for a continuation. =)**

**Disclaimer: Yukina doesn't own, in any way, any characters mentioned in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>SCREAMING HUSH<strong>

_He never spoke it out loud_

…**.**

…**.**

He was known in his school as one of the best in everything.

It was to be expected. He came from a prominent clan. And if that wasn't enough, his uncanny ability to rise to the top easier than others was another thing, considering his rare intellect exceeding most and elevating him way above the mediocrity. Yes. These were the main reasons why he was a stand out; a unique; an eye catcher.

But if that title would be applied to the worsening confusion and frustration, would his reputation still hold itself?

XOOOX

The dawning of it was uncertain, but through all the years of being apt as moira decided him to be, he wasn't foolish to recognize that there was _something in there _that hadn't existed in his past years.

The thing now was: that _something _bothers him every time a familiar presence steps in the range of his senses.

Another thing about him: he was prompt to gather and remember even the smallest details. So it didn't take him more than a few days to grow accustomed to her enlightening calls; cheery greetings and bouncy, joy-inducing voice. He need not to look up to know that her gleaming eyes were staring down at him; mouth quirked up in an amazingly captivating smile and pink hair springing along with the lithe movements of her bearings.

And so he would look away, afraid that if he faced her, he would render something far too foreign and unlike him.

But it was never hidden from him that his once sour mood would immediately be edified, with that _something _impressing even stronger inside.

Once in his veranda as he recalls, he found out that he was more appreciative of the cherry blossoms in their garden than he was before.

He wasn't foolish; only fearful.

XOOOX

It was his mistake thus it gave him full right to be gloom.

He had taken her for granted; ignored her like he would others; wasted the years of opportunities she had given; now, he was risking the fact that she may never know his side.

_I love you…_

Only a few days after those three words were directed at him had he truly snapped out of the self-imposed chains and became fully knowing of what really was brewing in between them. But by the time he was ready, it was already too late.

Her lively disposition became nothing more than a distant memory. That uplifting tone was being out placed by all but eerie hush. Her glowing emerald orbs were now coated over with lifelessness that shattered him with every glimpse. The worst, he nevermore saw her lips quirk up in _that _smile which dominated his dreams erstwhile. Somehow, in contemplation of the heart wrenching change, it gave him the impression that she had said what has been said just for leaving out a memory: a keepsake of an amour presumed to be hopeless; a declaration if not farewell melded into one.

It frustrated him seeing he couldn't follow that simple advice his mistaken girlfriend had given out a few days ago.

A hand alighted itself on his shoulder; he needed not to look up to know who it was, nor to grasp what the other meant to say _again_. He already heard it a couple of times.

He watched as once more , pink hair cascading down her blades, her form disappear behind the shadows of the classroom's wooden door, and again leaving him in a more broken state than he was yesterday.

Karin's petite hand left his shoulder the same time her adage rang back.

_Actions speak louder than words._

XOOOX

He was known in his school as one of the best in everything.

But if that title would be applied to the worsening confusion and frustration, would his reputation still hold itself?

He found the answer as he walked aimlessly through the darkened streets of the village. And he concluded that it wouldn't.

The crisp breeze flew past his sloth form; whipping his coal fringes delicately and having them brush his flawless countenance. His thoughts wandered off to that unreachable place where the past could be undone, making the present a complete turnaround contra to what had become now. What could have happened if only he was strong enough? What could have been gained if only he wasn't stupid to let her go? He shoved his hands into his pockets, sealing what was left of the warmth which was now slowly dissipating from both his body and his heart.

_Actions speak louder than words._

For once in his life he felt utterly hopeless; genius mind not helping one bit and to make matters worse, this ability only shoved up his face the guilt and shame he wasn't used to acknowledging. All his life he had relied on his head to solve the hurdles along the way. Only now, how would he deal with something that only the soul had the capability to mend? Giving up wasn't what he would retort to. But seeing how things worked out, it broke him even more to concede that the road would eventually lead to this inevitable.

Funny that a simple girl could turn his world upside down like this.

He was about to turn and tread heavy footsteps back when asudden, on the verge of his shatter, something lacy and small brushed past and made itself land on his bare forehead. Taken unaware by the matter, his hand shot up in reflex to put off the material, only to have his black eyes widen in recognition of what it is.

By some erratic whisper of fate, he found himself looking up towards where his heart led him to.

Elbow propped up on the porch; chin resting on her knuckle, her pink hair flew along with the will of the breeze as her emerald eyes stared with longing at the full moon above.

It was her.

And the cherry blossom leaf his fingers clasped held more meaning to him than it ever had.

XOOOX

He wasn't that foolish to know that there is _something in there _that hadn't existed in his past years and he didn't really know what to react now that the _something _impressed again and gave him a flicker of life he felt he lost along with her.

"Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" it wasn't ecstatic but at least it was her voice.

Ebony collided with emerald and it was all it took for his senses to argue _hard _not to turn back like what he did before. He stared blankly upon her features, which expressed absolute incredulity, as she stood a couple of feet away from him. His hand felt clammy inside his pocket, noting that he wanted to reach out and close the distance between them thus ending all. Nonetheless, not missing the fact that however close they might be at the while, it was still a breadth too far away.

Her question rang against the still, crisp air once more, causing fresh shivers and currents to run down his spine. What will he do next? Surely after all he's done, she wouldn't trust now. For all he believes he was just another face in the crowd to her eyes. His lips parted; but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't call out even with just a whisper, thus the fear above it all started to creep in the envisioning that this was another opportunity lingering to be wasted.

His hand clenched in desperation, pressing the rueful leaf in its bosom and alerting him of its presence.

Black eyes raked the object in his hand, the implication finally albeit slowly wiping away all remaining irresolution stirring within. This time his blank eyes turned soft as he opened his hand and set the leaf free to be with the bosom of the breeze.

_Actions speak louder than words._

It's true that he may never understand why he blew up his prior chances but now, he was determined to take the plunge.

He had closed the distance between them and ignored the way her eyes showed genuine surprise at the sudden proximity. For him, all that matters is that she would know and he would save her from all pains he put her through.

Her hand was warm; his was cold. But it was nothing compared to the sense of idealness and confirmation that she truly was the missing part he had been waiting for all his life. And as his ebony locked on to her emerald, he gently but firmly placed her palm over his own heart.

Her warmth seeping slowly into him, he stayed still, letting her feel the lenient beats that existed because of her.

It had never been one he was expecting. No. it wasn't in _any bit _as what he had expected. The feeling was better: much much better than what would have crossed his mind especially now that the heavy burden he'd been carrying was at last being lifted off him.

And now, as her emerald eyes betrayed nothing but bewilderment, he hoped.

XOOOX

The next day at school while on the way to his room, he heard a familiar voice addressing him a morning greeting.

This time he stopped, met her glowing eyes and returned back an amused nod. He listened as her soft laugh rang in, denying the interference of a deadpan silence.

Yet he frowned when her warm hand moved and interlocked with his. Nonchalantly, he shrugged it away, watching as her cheery face turned aghast.

He shook his head, disappointment evident all over his presence, earning her an expression of hurt and sadness as she opened her lips to stammer an apology.

However, before she could utter out a word, his arm shot up and snaked itself around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his hold. He chuckled as she looked away shocked, but not without a generous amount of color painting her fair cheeks.

Pretending not to enjoy her abashment, he tugged her along, resuming his – now their – walk to the room and ignoring the considerate amount of dumbfounded stares directed at them along the way.

He never spoke it out loud. There was no need to for he knew that she felt and saw it through his eyes no matter how dark they may seem to be. It turned out that actions really do speak louder than words. Though this might taint his reputation for being the best in _everything, _it satisfied him to know that he wasn't as fearful as he had been before, now being sure of the realization of what that _something _was.

That something which started it all

That something which turned his world upside down

That something which inflicted the greatest pain and eventually the greatest joy

It was love.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried a different writing style because frankly, I don't know how to portray Sasuke's character in the same way I portrayed Sakura in Being Snob.<strong>

**I thought that, since Sasuke is the secretive and withdrawn type, it might be worth a shot if I try 'swimming' in his mind…=)**

**That's about it!**

**Yukina thanks you for taking a few minutes of your time to read her story…**

**Kami no gokago ga arimasu youni.**


End file.
